


Warm

by midnightmoka



Series: Piece of Cake: MercyHog After Hours [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mercyhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmoka/pseuds/midnightmoka
Summary: Focussing on paperwork this late in the evening is always hard, but it’s particularly hard to focus while Angela’s aching cunt is being split open by Mako.
Relationships: Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Piece of Cake: MercyHog After Hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I am feeling _warm_ for this ship. So, here we are again.

Focussing on paperwork this late in the evening is always hard, but it’s particularly hard to focus while Angela’s aching cunt is being split open by Mako. 

Angela’s never-ending administrative duties are one of her least favorite parts of her job, at least of the mundane responsibilities that don’t involve watching people she can’t help die. Worse, the reports, forms, and filing don’t ease up just because she’s done seeing patients for the day. 

She probably should have rescheduled with Mako, but she’s been thinking about taking his cock all day. So, when Mako knocked on her door, her frustration won out, and she asked him to come in anyway. 

Even motionless, Mako’s cock makes Angela’s walls throb. After inviting him in, she’d offered him her chair before hiking her skirt over her ass and planted herself in his lap. Mako didn’t protest, quite the contrary. He’d wrapped a broad hand around her waist, holding her securely against his chest as she continued to dot her i’s and cross her t’s. 

Every passing second, it’s harder to keep a clear head, and more than once, Angela has to shake herself back to attention. Staying on task is arduous, though. Some minutes ago, Mako started undoing the buttons on her blouse. Despite his usual gruffness, he’s careful, his thick fingers nimble as they free Angela from her top. 

With the same gentleness, he rolls her bra straps off her shoulders, and Angela shivers when cool air hits her exposed breasts. Her head is positively swimming, running away with a myriad of fantasies she can’t indulge in as long as she still has work to do, and her nipples harden, aching to be touched. 

To Angela’s chagrin, Mako doesn’t move to touch her. It’s as if he’s exposed her to tease her with the idea of being felt. The lack of contact makes her whine, and she shifts on his cock, attempting to get some much-needed relief from the friction her rocking produces. Mako’s grip on Angela’s waist drops to her hips, tightening and putting a stop to her grinding. 

“I’m in no rush.” His voice makes Angela’s core tighten, and she lets another whine out. It’s unbecoming to be in such apparent need of a good fucking, but she doesn’t care. Around Mako, she lets her perfect decorum slip. With him, she doesn’t have to hide her needs behind a friendly smile and professional front. 

“Duly noted,” she pants, releasing her grasp on the edge of the desk and returning her hands to her keyboard. 

She manages to get halfway through her next document before Mako gives her skirt a gentle tug, pulling it up high enough that she can see his cock buried in her if she looks down. Swallowing, she tears her gaze away from the sight, but her vision is blurring, her head swimming with need. 

After a few minutes, she begins typing again, but her body sags in Mako’s grasp. She’s breathing heavily, and it’s making her lightheaded. She can’t help it, though, especially when Mako shifts and repositions her, sending fresh waves of pleasure and want rolling through her core. 

When she resumes her typing, Mako reaches with a hand to cup her thigh, stroking dangerously close to her center with his calloused thumb. She decides he must be toying with her and sets about testing her hypothesis. 

Angela stops typing and folds forward, clutching at her lower abdomen. She traces the bulge created by Mako’s cock and waits for him to respond. Supporting her theory, he stops petting her. So, she reaches back for her keyboard and picks up where she’d left off. 

As soon as her keys begin to click, the hand wrapped around Angela’s thigh moves. Mako runs his palm up Angela’s stomach. She fights against the tremor his action elicits and keeps working. It’s hard to keep her cool, and she almost loses her hard-fought composure when his hand engulfs one of her heaving breasts. 

She’s not ready to lose the contact, but she’s not done conducting her experiment. So, Angela allows herself to moan, arches her back, and tosses her head back against Mako’s chest. As expected, he stills the second her hands leave her keyboard. 

Indulging herself a little, Angela squirms in his hold. She can’t get much relief, though—not when he’s holding her still on his cock. Hissing in frustration, Angela starts typing again, groaning when Mako’s fingers find her nipple. He rolls her sensitive bud between his fingers, and Angela exhales sharply. 

“Keep working,” Mako grunts, making it clear that he knows she’s been testing him. 

Swearing softly in her native tongue, Angela attempts to finish her report. After a moment, Mako resumes his ministrations, continuing to tease her nipple. His grip on her hip loosens, though, and he brings a finger up to Angela’s lips. 

Obliging the unspoken request, she opens obediently and lets him fill her mouth. It doesn’t escape her that Mako has both ends of her plugged, and she can feel herself leak around his cock as her pussy grows wetter. His hand wraps around her chin, holding her head in place, and she can barely think straight. 

“Continue.”   
  
“Mmph,” Angela protests, grinding her newly freed hips on Mako’s length. He lets her get away with the transgression, but his grip on her chin tightens. 

“That’s enough,” he grunts, tweaking Angela’s nipple harshly. She gasps, her head spinning, and clutches the edge of her desk. “Get back to work.” 

Trembling on his cock, she brings her hands back to the keyboard, moaning as she sucks on his finger. It’s embarrassing how much  _ this _ is doing it for her. Maybe if she’d been more diligent with her paperwork during the day, she wouldn’t be in such a shameful predicament now. It’s too late for that, though, and Mako seems set on seeing her finish—her work if nothing else. 

Mouth full of finger, Angela’s groans come out muffled. This seems to be doing something for Mako because she feels his cock twitch inside of her. It’s enough to make her toes curl into the soles of her heels. 

Angela is close. She only has one report left, and then she can attend to the growing ache between her legs. Breathing heavily through her nose, she does her best to power through the last of her data. Her brow furrows as she feels Mako’s hand leave her breast, and she chokes on his finger when she feels him find her clit. She was sure he was going to use his slick finger to touch her. 

Drooling around him, she’s never been happier to be wrong. They aren’t even fucking yet; she’s still just warming his cock. Still, she feels properly used, and it’s a sensation that heightens her arousal by a significant degree. 

Her hands shake as she tries to finish her last report, but Mako’s finger gently circling her clit is making her walls tighten around his intrusion, which, in turn, makes his cock throb in her cunt. She’s long-abandoned her dignity and rocks in his lap as much as their position will allow, all the while whining and moaning around his finger. 

Drool is trailing from his hand and her chin, occasionally breaking off and landing on her breasts. If someone was to walk in on them in her office, she’d surely die of humiliation. There’s no doubt in her mind that she looks like a cock slut, and it would be an egregious lie to deny it. 

Blessedly, Angela finishes her report, saves it, and closes her laptop. She lets herself melt further onto Mako’s cock, wriggling her hips as he continues to tease at her sensitive nerves. 

“Good girl.” His hushed grunt feels loud in the silence of her office, and need hits her cunt with force. 

With her work done, her desperation mounts, and she scrambles to lift herself from his cock. She wants to sink onto him over and over, but her squirming seems to displease him. 

Releasing her chin, Mako pulls his finger free from her mouth. He gives each of her nipples a flick with the slick tip and then grabs her hips again, holding her stationary on his cock. 

“You’ll ride me when I let you.” 

At the start of the evening, Angela had been all too happy to warm his cock, but now, it’s torture. She wants nothing more than to feel him splitting her open and see the coming and going of the obscene bulge in her lower abdomen that no cock but his can give her. But the bastard won’t let her budge. 

“Play with your tits.” 

Moaning, Angela cups her breasts as Mako continues to toy with her clit. She pinches her rosy buds, rolls them between her fingers, and gives them a good twist. This seems to please him, and she feels his lips briefly press against the top of her head. 

“That’s it, Angel.” 

Waves of pleasure unfurl from Angela’s core, building hotter and tighter until she feels herself reaching the ledge. Unable to stop herself, she fights his grip on her hip, grinding as much as she can on his cock. This time, he lets her, knowing she’s seconds from melting in his lap. 

With a strangled groan, Angela comes hard on Mako’s twitching cock. Her vision blurs, her legs quivering as his ministrations continue. Dropping her hands from her breasts, Angela claws at the hand still fingering her, and Mako relents. She’s panting hard, and the feeling of her pussy throbbing around his cock has her dizzy. 

Her moment of reprieve doesn’t last long. Besides keeping Mako warm, she’s done little to satisfy him, and he didn’t come by her office to let her come on his cock without getting something in return. 

“You were pretty desperate to ride me. Now’s your chance.” 

Angela won’t be able to ride him—not with how weak her legs are. She’s putty in his lap, and they both know it. Still, he reminds her of her desperate rutting for a pointed reason that brings a burning flush to her cheeks: he wants to see her try and fail. 

Mustering the last of her strength, Angela tries to pull herself off of his cock. Her legs shake violently, and her chest heaves. Mako does nothing to help her lift her hips. Instead, he brushes her hair over her shoulder and leans forward to kiss the side of her neck. It’s an action that undoes Angela’s meager efforts, and she slides back on his cock with a defeated moan. 

“What’s wrong, angel?” he asks, already knowing but wanting to make her say it. 

“Please,” Angela breathes, reaching between her legs to find his balls. He grunts but doesn’t move. 

“Please  _ what?”  _

“Use me,” she pleads. “Fuck me like I’m a toy.” 

“A toy?” 

“Your toy,” Angela nods weakly. 

“Mine, huh?” 

“Yes.” 

Mako’s hands find Angela’s hips, and he lifts her off of his cock until his tip is teasing her swollen entrance. Her weight is nothing to him, and he holds her easily. Not unkindly, he drops her weight on his cock, and a sharp gasp is ripped from her lips. 

They’ve been fucking on and off for a while now, meeting up after Angela’s shifts, before, during, and after missions too. For the longest time, he only gave her his tongue and fingers, which were more than satisfying in their own ways, but weren’t enough for her greedy cunt. 

It’s still a fairly recent development that she’s started taking his cock properly, and she’s not sure that she’ll ever get used to the feeling of him rearranging her guts. The stretch as he enters her is overwhelming, and her body shakes and spasms as he fucks into her. 

Tears well at the corners of Angela’s eyes, and she bites her lip. Mako’s cock is good—so good. She won’t ask him to stop because, as much as she’s already past her limit, this is exactly what she’d fantasized about all day. The idea of being fucked senseless on his intimidating cock makes her wetter than she’d care to admit, and she’s soaked through more than a few panties thinking about it. 

Picking up his pace, Mako thrusts Angela onto his cock harder and faster, his rhythm faltering the closer he gets to spilling inside of her. The swears he mutters under his breath are growing increasingly slurred, and heat rolls off of his body as he begins to work up a sweat fucking Angela onto his cock. 

_ “Yes,”  _ Angela cries. Her breasts are bouncing almost violently, but she’s too far gone to care. Nothing matters to her except the feeling of being full. There is nothing else her hazy mind can focus on except  _ that.  _

A low rumble vibrates Mako’s chest, and his fingers curl into her sides. Angela’s pussy throbs, continuing to leak around him when he cums, and his final thrusts slow as he milks himself into her used cunt. 

Done bouncing her on his cock, Mako lets out a deep sigh, loosening his hold on Angela’s bruised hips. She hadn’t realized he was gripping her that hard, but she’ll definitely be trailing her fingers over her purple flesh the next time she’s getting off alone. 

“You good?” Mako pulls Angela off and cleans himself up. 

“Yeah,” she sighs, bracing herself with a trembling arm against her desk. 

Mako stuffs himself back in his pants and zips up. Then he reaches for Angela and, with surprising tenderness, pulls the straps of her bra back over her shoulders and works her skirt back into place. He turns her around and buttons her blouse back up. 

Standing, Mako looks down at Angela. His expression is hard to read, but his lips twinge when she offers him a smile. 

“See you next week, doc.” 

“With pleasure,” Angela hums, offering him a casual salute. 

Mako gives the angle-faced medic a last once over before leaving. After he goes, Angela collapses back into her chair. With legs this wobbly, she’s not sure she’ll make it home tonight, but she supposes that’s not the end of the world. What’s another night spent sleeping at her desk? 

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably write more for this ship in the future and maybe a few other overwatch rare pairs.
> 
> Special thanks to [@gearyafterhours](https://twitter.com/gearyafterhours) for beta reading this for me <3
> 
> Find me over on my 18+ only account ([@midnightmoka](https://twitter.com/midnightmoka)) for an eclectic barrage of things. Most of my hours are in BNHA land, though, so if you dig that action, you can find me on Tumbler over at [ohmoka](https://ohmoka.tumblr.com/) or on my main ao3 account [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmoka).


End file.
